


Pleasure's Aybss [Smutty one-shot]

by LoveHatesYou



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Andraste help me, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHatesYou/pseuds/LoveHatesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is gone, her left arm is gone, and now a mischievous desire spirit has attached itself to Lavellan. Solas is the only one that can help, but what will happen when time is running out, and she finds Abelas instead? (-whispers- the answer is sex)</p><p>Featured Inquisitor: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7604734">Nuvaes Lavellan</a></p><p><b>Excerpt</b><br/>From that point she ran, trying not to moan as her thighs rubbed together. What she found was a throne room, glorious and huge like none she had ever seen before. It took her breath away, so much so that she didn't even notice that there was someone in the room, standing in front of the throne facing away from her at first.<br/>"W-who....who's there?" She tried to call out, but the heat in her body made it hard to raise her voice above a whisper. "Solas...?" Her heart stopped, could it really be him? Could he really be here?<br/>She rushed forward, stopping when the figure turned around to face her. It wasn't Solas, but it was a face that she recognized. "Abelas." Nuvaes whispered breathlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nuvaes Lavellan. Dalish Healer, Inquisitor, reduced to a pitiful girl with a dangerous and embarrassing predicament. It all started about a week ago, Nuvaes and her companions were searching for a way to restore the power of the anchor from the residue of magic that was left behind. She could still feel it tingling in her arm, even though her arm was technically gone, she could still feel it. Maybe Solas was right, maybe the mark would eventually kill her anyway, but she couldn't just give up on trying. A lead took her deeper into the mountains of the Frostback Basin, beyond the holds of the Avvar to a place where the veil was so thin it almost seemed possible to walk right into the fade. The mark burned intensely in that place. For a moment she thought she saw her arm, restored as it was, but as she continued to stare, it seemed to just evaporate into thin air, then was gone again like it had never been there to begin with. Ultimately they were forced to leave before Nuvaes could get the answers that she was looking for, but she was unaware of the uninvited 'guest' that she would take back to Skyhold with her.  
  
She was so disappointed that she went straight to her quarters after they arrived back at Skyhold, stripping off her battle robes and the harness that Bianca built for her so she would still be able to carry and use her staff with one hand. Her long blonde hair pooled around her face as she buried it into her pillow, sighing heavily in an attempt to get some of her frustration out, but it didn't help much. She fell asleep on top of the blankets, bed still made, the sun still out. She just felt so tired, all she could do at that point was shut her eyes. Her dreams had been all across the board since Solas took off her arm. Even though it was shocking and hurtful to learn the truth about him, she couldn't help but think about him, miss him, pine over him even. She hated herself for allowing her feelings to take over so much of her life, but the more she tried not to think about him, the more he appeared in her dreams. Just regular dreams though, not the kind where he actually went into her dreams like he did the fade. She would dream of him again that night, but these dreams were not like the ones that she normally had. Her normal dreams were sweet and loving, these...well, she was too embarrassed to tell anyone about these dreams, and when she woke up in the morning her face was bright red from blushing as she collected her bedcovers, rushing off to wash them before anyone noticed why they needed to be washed so urgently.  
  
It didn't stop there though, she had more dreams the next night, and the night after that, until the dreams had her fantasizing during the day as well. Solas had always been very sweet, and the relationship that they had together would have easily been described as vanilla, but these dreams were far from vanilla, and the Solas that appeared in them was not the tinder lover that she had known. Of course she couldn't tell anyone about what was going on, she was far too humiliated. She prayed that it was just a faze, maybe something that she'd ate was having a weird effect on her? Surely it couldn't go on like this forever, but it was getting worse, and she was washing her sheets every single morning. Someone was bound to notice soon if she didn't deal with this problem right away.  
  
That was a week ago. Today, she stands outside of the temple of Mythal. After casting a couple of spells, Nuvaes discovered the spirit that was causing her this agony, but she couldn't get it to leave her alone, and she certainly didn't want to tell anyone what was going on with her. So here she was, outside the temple, silently praying that there would be some clue to the location of other sentinels, and perhaps from there she could find some clue about where Solas was hiding.  
  
Teams of researchers had come back to the temple of Mythal to investigate, finding nothing of course, but Nuvaes herself had not come back since the day that she drank from the well of sorrows. She spent hours wandering around the temple, searching desperately for something that might have been missed. Her body felt like it was on fire and she could barely even get her legs to move forward. At times she had to stop, lean up against the beautiful mosaics on the walls and rub her sex furiously, her moans echoing through the hallow halls. She forced herself to stop though, to carry on. It was one of those lapses though that had her leaning up against a particular wall, and when she did, a secret passage was opened, one that obviously hadn't been discovered before.   
  
From that point she ran, trying not to moan as her thighs rubbed together. What she found was a throne room, glorious and huge like none she had ever seen before. It took her breath away, so much so that she didn't even notice that there was someone in the room, standing in front of the throne facing away from her at first.  
  
"W-who....who's there?" She tried to call out, but the heat in her body made it hard to raise her voice above a whisper. "Solas...?" Her heart stopped, could it really be him? Could he really be here?  
  
She rushed forward, stopping when the figure turned around to face her. It wasn't Solas, but it was a face that she recognized. "Abelas." Nuvaes whispered breathlessly.  
  
Abelas held both hands behind his back, tilting his head to look down at the Elvhan girl that stood before him. "You found this place. Impressive. Why are you here?" He was just as cold and formal as the first time they had met, but Nuvaes couldn't be bothered to think of any personal issues that she had with Abelas, because Gods, he looked so sexy in his sentinel armor. She stumbled forward, her legs felt like jelly at that point. Abelas gracefully caught her, giving her a curious look.   
  
"I...I need help..." She was blushing from the very idea of telling Abelas about her problem, or what she needed to be rid of it.  
  
"I see that." Abelas hummed, examining her again. It didn't take him long to figure out what was troubling the girl. "You seem to have a desire spirit following you around. It doesn't seem particularly hostile though, I would say you are lucky in that aspect."  
  
"I...I was looking for Solas..." She replied meekly, eyes downcast.  
  
"I'm afraid your dread wolf is not present at the moment. Perhaps if you wait..."  
  
"No! I.. I can't... I can't wait...please...Abelas...could you....can you... help me?" She clutched to his armor now, pressing her lithe body against him, she was trembling, so he hadn't released her from his grip less she fall. While Abelas had little love for these Elvhan that called themselves Dalish, there was a level of respect to be had for this one, the one that sealed the breech in the sky and had managed to win over Fen'haral's seemingly icy heart, a feat that Abelas couldn't help but be curious about how it had come to pass. Abelas stared down into the girl's soft green eyes for a moment, looking to see if this was something that was truly acceptable to her, if it the spirit was affecting her judgment.  
  
It seemed like an eternity went by while she waited desperately for Abelas to respond before he finally spoke up again, "Alright. But you do exactly as I say. Understood?" Nuvaes nodded her head quickly in agreement.  
  
"Anything... anything you want, I'll do it." She said softly with red cheeks.  
  
Abelas released her and walked back over to the throne and sat down, propping his chin up with the tips of his fingers. "Undress. Slowly." He commanded her, his cold stern voice sent chills down her spine. She had never done anything like this before. She'd had sex before, with Solas and with others before him, but it had always been soft and gentle, never like this. She wasn't about to complain though, her whole body was throbbing with a need like she had never felt before and all she wanted was release from this feeling. Her hands were clumsy in their attempt to undo the buckles of the harness on her severed arm, and her robes were not any easier to get off, even though she had done this a million times by herself before, she could feel Abelas' eyes burning a hole through her. She couldn't imagine how any of this could be sexy to him, she felt so nervous and self-conscious about her body in that moment, but he didn't take his eyes off her, and there was a darkness in his gaze that indicated that he did indeed enjoy the view.  
  
"All of it." Abelas spoke up when Nuvaes finished undressing but seemed to think she was going to get away with leaving her undergarments on. "And brush your hair back from your breast." He smiled coyly when she complied with his most recent demand, looking her over from afar one last time before he beckoned her to him, instructing her her crouch down in the space between his legs, facing him. Abelas unfastened the buckles on the leggings of his armor, though he never took his eyes off Nuvaes, even as his cock sprang free, his gaze turning to one of expectation.  
  
Nuvaes stared, shocked at the size of his manhood. She was sure that she had never seen one so large before, and she certainly wouldn't have expected anyone of elven blood to be so well endowed, she might have suspected something of this size on a Qunari. Nuvaes looked at it, then looked back up at him, then down at it again, biting her lower lip. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted her to put her mouth to good use, but she wasn't sure if that would even fit in her mouth. Still, she'd agreed to this, and she would keep her word to do whatever he asked of her. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her head down, running her tongue down the length of it first, kissing it almost affectionately. Before she knew it her own cunt was dripping her juices on the floor. She hadn't expected that she would enjoy sucking his cock this much, but it wasn't long before she was practically worshiping his manhood with her mouth, forcing it just as far down her throat as she could, drawing out moans from Abelas that were out of this world amazing. His fingers were in her hair, twisting and tangling the golden locks, caressing her scalp while she pleasured him.  
  
"Very good, da'lin." Abelas purred sensually, sighing in pleasure as he leaned his head back for a moment and closed his eyes. It had been such a very long time since the last time he'd done anything like this. Duty kept him from pleasure for several lifetimes, but now he was free from his obligations, and it felt amazing to experience this kind of bold and relentless pleasure again.   
  
"Come, da'lin." Abelas lifted her chin, removing her mouth from his erection. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with desire and need. "You want more, don't you child? My, just look at how wet your cunt is. It's a wonder you aren't dehydrated." Abelas chuckled, smirking sensually at her as he pulled her up into his lap, wrapping both hands around her waist.  
  
"Abelas..." Nuvaes, looked away, blushing again.  
  
"Do you want me inside of you? Is that what you want?" Abelas asked, and Nuvaes nodded her head in reply, but it wasn't good enough for him. "Then say it." He demanded.  
  
"I want...please... please Abelas, fuck me, fill me with your glorious cock!" She moaned, that last part coming out as nearly a scream because Abelas had suddenly started caressing her clit. She leaned into the attention, but it didn't last long before Abelas took his hand away, putting his hands back on her hips, only this time he lifted her up enough to position her over his dick before dropping her down on it, sinking the full length of his manhood inside of her all the way to his ball sack, hissing something in Elvhen that even she couldn't understand. It didn't matter though, she was too busy crying out, a mixture of pleasure and surprise. She bucked her hips, her body begging him for more. Abelas was a dreadful tease though, taking his time with everything and especially this. He didn't move at first, and when he finally did move it was so slow it was almost torturous. Nuvaes tried to move faster, but Abelas was still holding her hips firmly, controlling every move she made. Once he was satisfied with the amount of time that had passed, Abelas lifted her again, pushed her back down, lifted again, up and down over and over again all while the little Dalish elf chanted _yes yes yes_ , pleading for more and singing praises to Abelas from his lap.  
  
She thought that Abelas was done toying with her, that finally she could reach completion, giving the spirit what it wanted and finally have all of this be over. She was wrong though, and every what seemed like only a few strokes, Abelas slid her off of him and guided her to a standing position.  
  
"Abelas...w.why..." She whined needily.  
  
"Don't question, da'lin. You said you would do anything, remember? Now bend over the throne arm." Abelas helped her into the position that he wanted her in, her ass sticking out as she leaned over the chair arm just as he instructed. She looked back over her shoulder, a confused expression on her face until she felt the head of his dick pressing against her butt hole and her eyes went wide with fear.  
  
"Nononono, it wont fit... it can't fit!" Nuvaes protested, the terror clear in her voice, but Abelas held her firmly.  
  
  
"Shh, calm yourself, my child. It will fit, it wont hurt, I promise." He stroked her hair gently to calm her down while he pushed himself inside her delicate and seemingly virgin asshole. Abelas was right, it didn't hurt, he'd cast some kind of magic that Nuvaes hadn't noticed, making his cock slide in just as easily and as smoothly as it had with her soaking wet pussy. Her whole body was blushing red, no one had ever put anything _there_ before, and she was shocked by how good it felt. He started off slow and steading, letting her get used to this new feeling before he started moving faster and faster until he was practically slamming himself inside of her, both of them moaning and gasping loudly.  
  
Nuvaes was delirious with pleasure, saying things she never thought that she would hear herself say, begging for the cock that was already giving her everything. She leaned herself further forward so that the arm of the throne was rubbing against her clit while Abelas gave her the ass fucking of a lifetime, and he was still going strong with no obvious plans to stop anytime soon when she came, screaming his name, the sound echoing through the empty hall.  
  
Except, the hall wasn't empty. Her vision was blurry with pleasure, but there was no doubt that when she looked up, someone else was standing there, watching them, and when she realized who it was her face filled with horror and shame, her heart feeling like it had completely stopped functioning.  
  
  
**"...Solas?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Time stood still. Nuvaes was sure that the world had stopped moving completely. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be real. Out of everything that could possibly go wrong, Nuvaes was pretty sure that this was the worst of all possibilities. It was the first time that she laid eyes on him in nearly a year, and this was how he was to see her? Completely naked and exposed while another man fucked her from behind. Even worse, Abelas hadn't stopped moving, he was still thrusting his manhood inside of her, though at a much slower pace now, like he was enjoying the mental anguish that this ordeal was causing her.

"S-solas... This... it's not what...what it looks like... Abelas stop!" She whined, but her body still arched involuntarily from the pleasurable sensation of being filled. Teary eyes gazed up at to the dread wolf, who was now closing the gap between them. He didn't quite look like the apostate she'd known and loved before. He looked taller, with more of a presence in the room, his gaze cold and detached. This was Fen'harel. A shiver ran down Nuvaes' spine as she looked at him. He still hadn't said a word, and she was terrified of what he might have to say to her now.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up." Abelas chuckled as he grabbed the girl by the back of the head, pulling her hair as he rammed into her roughly a couple of times just for the sake of making her moan lewdly. Even though she'd already came once, the need inside of her still wasn't sated. Seeing Solas was both embarrassing and arousing, even though she didn't want her former lover to see her like this, she also couldn't help but want him more than ever. She told herself that it was the spirit making her like this, that was the only logically explanation for allowing herself to be put in this situation.

"I..I can explain...please, Solas..." Green tear-filled eyes stared up at him now as he stook directly in front of her, looking from Abelas down to her. She was terrified that he would hate her now, that he would say horrible things to her and abandon her all over again, but this time because of her own fault. She was trying to prepare herself for whatever awful things he had to say, but he didn't say anything. Instead he went down to one knee, cupping her face in his hands and brushing the tears from her face. His expression went soft, the tender face of the lover that she remembered vividly.

"I know, vhenan. I know." He spoke softly, pressing his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, instantly wiping away her worries and fears. She couldn't remember how many times she'd dreamed of feeling his lips on her own once again. All of the emotion and need that had been building up inside of her was released in a burst of desire and she wrapped both arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly, not caring if she lost her balance or fell, all she wanted was to be close to him. Neither of the men let her fall though, Abelas still held onto her by the hips, while Solas supported the rest of her body. Solas lifted her up, coaxing her to lean back against Abelas' chest, who moved his hands from her hips to her thighs, lifting her completely off the ground and supporting all of her weight now.

"See, da'lin, everything works out in the end, why don't you tell Fen'harel what it is you want from him? He looks rather agreeable today." Abelas whispered into her ear before biting it sensually.

"Solas..." Her cheeks were red from blushing.

"Yes, vhenan? tell me what you need."

"I...want.. may I... pleasure you?"

"I believe the girl wants to suck your dick, dread wolf." Abelas rephrased with a smirk on his lips. Solas glanced at Abelas, giving him a look that was slightly scolding for his needlessly vulgar comment.  
  
Abelas slowly pulled out of Nuvaes, sighing softly as the warm heat was replaced by cool air as he placed the girl on her own two feet. Part of Nuvaes wished that she could put her clothes back on. She felt so exposed and vulnerable being the only one of the trio without a scrap of clothing. Almost immediately she pressed herself to Solas' chest in an attempt to hide at least a little bit, but the cold metal parts of his armor mixed with the soft patch of animal fur over his shoulder felt incredibly erotic against her bare flesh.   
  
Solas put both of his hands on her shoulders, moving her back enough so that he could look at her, his eyes moving from her bare face down to her firm nipples and glancing past to her moist sex before finding her eyes once again. "You are beautiful, vhenan."  
  
His kind voice made her blush before giving her the courage to do what she really wanted. Nuvaes sank down onto her knees, nervous fingers searching out the hidden straps on his armored leggings. She felt his fingers glide through her thick golden hair. She sighed, rubbing her face against his hand while she worked to free the dread wolf's growing need. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous, even though it wasn't the first time, it all seemed very different from the intimate moments that she'd spent with Solas before. Then there was Abelas. She loved Solas, and yet there was an attraction for Abelas that brought out something different, something more feral, from inside of her. He was unpredictable and exciting, which he proved once again by moving away from Nuvaes and taking up a position behind Solas, wrapping his arms around the other male's neck, leaning against him almost affectionately. Their relationship was obviously more than what either of them had led to believe at the Well of Sorrows before.  
  
Could they have been lovers before? Nuvaes felt a pang of jealousy at the thought, but quickly reminded herself that she'd allowed Abelas to fuck her and somehow that hadn't been a deal breaker for Solas. She owed it to him to be open minded. She gently wrapped her lips around the tip of Fen'harel's cock, her gazed turned upward to watch his reactions and incidentally also saw Abelas sucking relentlessly on the other male's ear, making the dread wolf moan indecently. Seeing Solas react like that instantly made her work harder, taking in as much of his manhood as she could manage, wanting to be an equal or greater source of pleasure than the one that Abelas was providing. She cupped his balls, caressing and playing with them while her mouth worked wondered on the hard dick in front of her while Abelas teased his male lover's ears and neck before finally coaxing Fen'harel to turn his head to the side, capturing his mouth in a hot and passion filled kiss that made Nuvaes feel weak in the knees just from witnessing it. She couldn't deny how insanely sexy the two of them looked together yet at the same time she didn't want to be left out or forgotten about either.  
  
She pleasured Solas for a little while longer before pulling herself up to her feet and throwing herself into Solas' arms, hugging him tightly as he buried his face in her neck, kissing and biting her pale skin with the utmost care. Abelas wasn't quite as gentle though as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Nuvaes' and biting down on her lower lip hard enough to make her cry out, the sound muffled into the sentinel's mouth.  
  
"It looks like she wants the Dread Wolf to take her, old friend." Abelas purred, his arms wrapped around Solas' waist at this point, obviously enjoying himself and every lewd moment.  
  
"Solas..." Nuvaes gasped, looking her lover in the eye.  
  
  
"Hmm.." Solas mused. "Is that so, vhenan, is it Fen'harel you desire?" He teased, rubbing his exposed erection against her thigh.  
  
  
"Yes, please! I need it, I need you, inside me. Free me, Fen'harel, by fucking me, I beg you."  
  
  
"Much obliged." Solas flashed a smooth grin before he took Nuvaes in his arms, nudging her thighs apart with one leg before lightly brushing the tip of his cock across her soaking wet pussy, sighing pleasurable over how turned on she was. All the teasing and the games were becoming more than she could bare, and she whimpered, pressing her sex against him. She needed him, and he knew it, they all knew it. All she could think about was being filled, to know once again the pleasure of having her lover deep inside of her, pulling moans and sighs from her like no other could. She was on the verge of begging more when she felt it enter her, his cock pushing her wet walls apart, setting every nerve in her body on fire.  
  
"Gods, Solas..." She moaned as he picked her up, carrying her as he began to thrust in her, causing her to cry out and thrash pleasurably against him, moving her hips in attempt to get him deeper in. "More, I need more..." She gasped, barely aware of the words that spilled from her mouth. Abelas was quick to respond though, releasing Solas to slip around behind Nuvaes again.  
  
"Oh? Not enough for you, da'lin? I think I can help with that." Abelas smirked, winking at Solas before he rubbed his still hard cock against Nuvaes' rear, teasing her, but he didn't plan on entering from the back again. No, instead he used two fingers to pull on the girl's cunt, spreading it enough to slip his cock right in line with Fen'harel's. Nuvaes cried out, gasping as she was spread so wide she was sure that her insides were being torn apart.  
  
"Fuck! Abelas!" She cursed, her breath heavy as she tried to adjust to having two fat dicks rammed inside of her wet pussy. It didn't break though, and as they both stood there perfectly still and patiently waiting for her to adjust Nuvaes desire was rising quickly and it wasn't long before she desperately needed them to move again.  
  
  
"Please...keep going..." She managed to gasp out, clinging tightly to Solas who was still holding onto her firmly. It was as though the two men moved as one in perfect union, pushing in and pulling out of the tight space, over and over again while Nuvaes sang their praises with her moans and whimpers. She moved her good hand between her legs, working her fingers across her damp clit, stroking it while two beautiful Elvhen Gods claimed her body.  
  
  
"Oh gods...I...ar'm garal!" Nuvaes cried out, desperately moving her hips while she pleasured herself into orgasm, "Solas...Abelas..." She gasped, her whole body trembling. Her lovers were not far behind her, while she was still soaring from her own end, she felt the warm flow of seed filling her times two, both men having came practically at the same time. They both stroked and pet her as they recovered from the mutual pleasure while also giving loving attention to one another.  
  
  
"Thank you...thank you both so much..." Nuvaes breathed, gasping as they both pulled out of her and she remembered that she was naked, quickly running to wear she'd left her robes to pull them back on, though she could still feel the mixture of bodily fluids inside of her.  
  
  
"You're most welcome, da'lin." Abelas grinned, walking over to kiss her on the cheek and whisper in her ear, "By the way, the desire spirit was satisfied the first time you came, it was all you after that."   
  
Abelas gave a half wave over his shoulder as he left the room, leaving Solas and Nuvaes staring at one another awkwardly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I think this is a good place to stop, so I'll make it two chapters instead. ^_^;


End file.
